


Cold

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Pippin's too cold to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written February 17, 2005.

It was their first day visiting Bag End, and despite the excitement of being there, or perhaps because of it, Pippin was already in bed, Merry having escorted him there soon after dinner. 

"'m not sleepy," Pippin protested with a yawn, one fist rubbing his eye. Merry only chuckled and tucked Pippin in under the lovely feather quilt, wanting to make sure he stayed warm.

"You nearly fell asleep in your dessert. And it was only your first slice of cake, too." Pippin grumbled a bit at that, but let Merry fuss with the blankets just the same, peeking up at him from the cocoon of bedding. "Now close your eyes and we'll all go for a walk in the snow come morning."

Merry had not been ready for his own bed, and neither had Frodo, and so they adjourned to the largest parlor to share a few glasses of wine. The three of them (for the snow was heavy tonight, and Sam had been convinced to stay over as well) chatted until well into the night. When it was finally decided that it was time for bed, heavy eyes and yawning mouths all around, Sam smartly took away both the glasses and the bottle so neither Merry nor Frodo would linger.

But Pippin was awake when Merry peered into his room, despite the late hour. He sat up as soon as he saw Merry's shadow cast itself across the guest room floor, tousled curls hanging about his face. 

"What's the matter, Pip? Didn't wake you, did I?"

"'s too cold," was Pippin's only reply, and he shivered, drawing the blankets around him that much closer.

Merry eyed his cousin for a moment, not sure if this was all a show for his benefit, or that he truly was cold. The room felt warm enough, but Merry mused that just might be the wine in his belly.

"All right, then. Move over." Pippin did as he was told with a happy wriggle, and Merry located a spare nightshirt for himself in the wardrobe. Changed and tucked under the blankets snugly, Merry let Pippin rest in the crook of his arm, and Pippin sighed contentedly.

Merry had just drifted off when the guest room door opened again, Frodo's shadow casting itself across the floor this time. Pippin sat up, still awake, and gave his cousin a smile.

"Pippin, have you seen...? Oh, hallo, Merry." Merry grumbled a bit and rolled over, sitting up as well. He was fairly sure it wasn't morning yet, and he couldn't figure out why Frodo was coming to wake them.

"I went to check on you before turning in, and was surprised to find you not abed." Grinning a bit, Frodo came closer, the hem of his robe shuffling quietly around his ankles.

"Pippin was cold," Merry said around a yawn, knowing that was explanation enough.

" _Is_ cold," Pippin corrected him, and he scooted ever so subtly closer to Merry, making room on the other side of the bed.

Frodo raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged out of his robe a moment later, the idea of sharing a bed with two other warm bodies very appealing. It was dreadfully cold this night, even with the fire banked high, and Frodo soon was snugged up behind Pippin, Pippin having returned to his original position snugged up against Merry.

When the guest room door opened once more, both Frodo and Merry were snoring softly. Only Pippin was (unsurprisingly) awake, almost as if he had been waiting for Sam to come and look for Frodo.

"Mr. Pippin, is everything all right?" Sam looked at the bed, surprise plain on his face at the sight of the three bodies lying there. He turned his eyes to the floor a long moment later, as he felt he should. It wasn't his place to go prying in the affairs of gentlehobbits.

But Pippin saw the color stain Sam's cheeks, as well as the simple craving in his eyes, and he chaffed at the both of his arms, letting his mouth turn down into a bit of a pout.

"No Sam, I'm not. It's far too cold in here." Merry snorted at that, his face all but buried in his pillow. He was awake again, but too comfortable to move. Frodo sighed and turned over, peering one eye open to where Sam stood in the doorway.

"Sam, you might as well climb up in here with the rest of us. Pippin will see to it that _none_ of us get any sleep tonight otherwise." Pippin said nothing, only smiled innocently and shivered again.

Sam hesitated, but when Frodo flipped back the edge of the feather quilt, his hand patting the empty space invitingly, Sam's feet took him to the bed of their own accord. He shyly slipped under the covers, and found he had to curl up behind Frodo to keep from falling over the edge. Not that he minded overmuch. 

Frodo had already curled up behind Pippin once more, and Pippin had resumed his original position curled up against Merry.

Yawning against the soft tousle of Pippin's curls, Frodo murmured, "Now, Pippin, are you quite warm enough?" 

There was no response. 

"Pippin?"

But Pippin didn't answer. He was fast asleep at last.

~fin~


End file.
